banefandomcom-20200213-history
CIA
William "Bill" Wilson (? – January 19, 2013(disputed)), better known as CIA '''(or in the Origin Word of NolanBravo Nolan, '''CIA Man, CIA Op, or Nameless Operative), was a well-known CIA officer. He was in charge of Operation 98H1, a mission to retrieve Dr. Pavel from Uzbekistan. Though it is generally agreed that he died in the plane crash, it is thought by some that he survived. The topic is still regularly discussed. He is portrayed by Irish actor Aidan Gillen. Biography Early life Although no facts are known of his life before his employment at the CIA, nor the identities of his parents or other family members, it can be assumed that he is Irish or Irish American based on his accent. It is also possible that he served in at least one US military branch, as is the case with most CIA officers. Career Sometime in the early 21st Century, Wilson was offered a job at the Central Intelligence Agency. There, he became a case officer operating at CIA HQ in Langley. Many people the world over looked up to him as a symbol of courage and strength. In fact, he was such a great intelligence officer that others started calling him "CIA," as if he was the embodiment of the CIA. Despite being older and crustier near the end of his career, CIA was still committed to his job, and helped protect the citizens of the world. Operation 98H1 and Death (For You) ::"No! This can't be happening! I'm in charge here!" ::-CIA's final thoughts Eight years after the death of Harvey Harvey Harvey Dent, mercenaries posing as local militia, headed by Barsad (the "Masketta Man"), turned over Russian scientist Dr. Leonid Pavel to the Agency in Uzbekistan. CIA was the case officer appointed to supervise Operation 98H1. In addition to Pavel, Masketta gave him three hooded prisoners whom he claimed were working for the "masketta man", but were in fact Bane himself and two hired guns who had a lotta loyalty. CIA's main motivation in capturing Bane was to obtain a promotion in the Agency.Cox, Greg (2012). The Dark Knight Rises novelization. In fact, CIA was so hellbent on a promotion that he loaded the unidentified prisoners on his plane without checking their identities beforehand; if Barsad wanted to, he could have easily passed anybody on the CIA and pocketed the Agency's cash. Bane's plan was to find out how much Pavel had told the CIA about his organization, fake the scientist's death while on board the flight, and then crash the plane with no survivors. To that end, a plane full of Bane's brothers secretly tailed the CIA plane whilst airborne. Wilson tried to interrogate his prisoners about Bane, by pretending to shoot whoever remained silent before throwing them out of the plane so that they would be intimidated, but he was unsuccessful. Bane revealed himself as a Big Guy (For You), and pointed out that their attempts wouldn't work because the hooded men had no reason to give in when CIA was only putting on a show. He also told CIA of his plan as he removed Bane's hood, knowing that they would not survive the attack, and broke free of the restraints just as more of the mercenaries arrived from the other plane to shoot CIA's personnel. In addition, the mercenaries brought in a cadaver to transfer Pavel's blood to fake the doctor's death. Fortunately for CIA, he finally deduced that Bane's getting caught was all part of the mercenary's plan, and congratulated Bane for getting himself caught. Personality and traits CIA was many things, most of all ambitious, dashing, brave, witty, quick-minded, and easy-going. Thus, when compared to the rest of the gang, he was the one to take charge. However, CIA's personality took a turn for the worst when he was around hotheads, particularly Bane. Despite being a natural-born leader, CIA was almost always usurped by guys bigger than him, which ultimately led to his downfall. CIA's biggest weakness was his knowledge of his own smallness. He worked his way up through what he thought was the most powerful intelligence agency in the world in an attempt to become a big guy and even led a squad of men, but it was not enough. He then attempted to compensate for this through countless means such as the adoption of a power stance, his attempts to frighten prisoners, ignoring his own men's warnings, his petty refusal in allowing Pavel to bring friends and finally his taunting of Bane, in which his underlying insecurities become known. Ultimately, despite his best efforts CIA was never considered a big guy for Bane or even Masketta. CIA's interests included flight plans, Agent C, calling it in, shooting people before throwing them out of planes, prizes, wasting ammunition for unapproved but predictable interrogation tactics, feathers in his cap, his power stance, being/feeling in charge, congratulating his prisoners for getting themselves captured, and taunting others for being "Big Guys". His pet peeves included hired guns, masks, mercenaries, people who can't talk (mutes), Master Plans, people who bring friends, and not being in charge. Interestingly, when retreiving Dr. Pavel, CIA neglects to give him a hood, meaning that Pavel would have seen the faces of all of CIA's men. Fortunately, the identities of CIA's men were protected after they all died in the subsequent plane crash. CIA was always seen wearing his trademark navy blue jacket, light blue shirt, and cargo pants. He was often seen in his trademark cowboy pose, gripping his belt. He is not known to have worn masks to conceal his identity, perhaps because he would have confused himself with the masked men that he was usually assigned to capture. Remarkably, his identity is not known to have been compromised, despite his reliance on Uzbek militias that may or may not have been on the CIA's payroll. CIA seems to have a streak of rebelliousness and a strong personality. This is evidenced in his choice of sidearm. He carries a non-standard HK USP Compact pistol to stand out from the normal Sig or Glock automatics that other agents would pack. He carries a compact model because his role is not combat, but rather interrogation. However it's odd, because he carries his gun in a large OWB holster with a thumb-snap and the USP has a non-standard spur hammer. Perhaps he likes the smaller design, but isn't afraid to get his hands dirty, and perhaps he's had prior military or law-enforcement service and feels more confident with a spur hammer. In any regard, these unique tools and customization just shows how powerful his individuality is. Powers and abilities ::Note: This paragraph contains a dangerously high amount of autism and should be considered dubious. CIA has a number of special powers. * Hyper Intelligence: '''Ever since CIA was born unto Walus Greene Smith, CIA has been given the power of Hyper Intelligence. CIA often got bullied at school for his massive amount of intelligence. He seems to know a great deal about shooting men before throwing them out of planes; it is not known whether or not his bullies ever suffered such a fate at the hands of CIA. * '''Intense Charisma: '''With CIA's lust ability, he can attract any human being (or sometimes, according to the book trilogy, animals as well) whether it be male or female. Only 5 times has this led to sexual activity. When activating his charisma ability, he shakes his hind quarters (sometimes with his hand attached to his belt loops). It was unclear how he got this ability, and it was implied that he gained it after sucking radioactive dick. * '''Resurrection: CIA has the power of resurrection. Due to a gypsy curse, he will be resurrected if the source of his death was directly or indirectly caused by a big guy. This power, while unknown to most of his adversaries and enemies, can be seen/hinted during his encounters. In the second book of the trilogy, titled "Avenging the Hothead", CIA showed no fear whilst fighting Batman Bateman in his cave Paul Allen's apartment, which he found the location for after he had used his charisma power with Bruce Wayne's butler. This bravery can also be seen in the movie adaptation of CIA's biggest encounter. He enabled Bane and unhooked his hand cuffs because he wanted to fight him without consequence of permanent death. It was rumored by many of the scriptwriters of the movie that CIA's plan was originally to use his Charisma ability to seduce Bane, but no confirmation exists. * Head Temperature Control: '''This ability allows CIA to monitor and change the temperature of his head (mainly forehead area). This power became apparent after Joseph Gordon-Levitt's hothead ability was used on CIA. He was able to lower his head temperature to a satisfying 70 degrees fahrenheit. * '''Being in Charge: CIA's belt provides him with the ability to be—or at least FEEL—in charge here. * Firearms Handling Expertise: CIA's skill with his personal firearm involves cocking the hammer back and scaring people into thinking he's shot them before he's thrown them from a plane. This ability to gather information without having to kill someone is remarkable and proves that in CIA's hands, the gun is mightier than the pen. Financial difficulties Several times during the Plane Scene, CIA is shown to be preoccupied with money. This excessive concern may indicate that he is suffering from financial difficulties. In particular, he is interested with how much money he and others are spending and being paid: * He initially tells Dr. Pavel that he doesn't get to bring friends. Masketta Man correctly surmises that CIA is worried about being charged for the additional men. Only after Masketta Man assures him that there will be no such charge does CIA allow the men on board the Wreckage Brother. * He tells the prisoners that the Flight Plan only lists one of them. By throwing the rest out of the plane, CIA can reduce the weight of the craft, thereby conserving fuel and saving money. * He orders Getzda to stay on his aircraft. If Getzda were to jump out and die, CIA would have to go through the expensive process of recruiting and training his replacement. * His first question to the prisoners is who paid them to grab Dr. Pavel. Perhaps he feels underpaid by the Agency and wishes to find someone who will pay him more to grab people. * He admires the amount of loyalty displayed by a hired gun, suggesting that most of the guns he hires are disloyal and are therefore a poor use of his funds. Behind the scenes CIA made his debut to the world in the Plane Scene, directed by renowned filmmaker Bravo Nolan and released on July 20, 2012. He was portrayed by Irish actor Aidan Gillen, putting on some kind of a fake American accent. In the film, he is listed the credits as "CIA Op" and introduces himself to Dr. Pavel simply as "CIA", and is otherwise unnamed. The novelization written by Greg Cox reveals his name to be Bill Wilson. CIA's pistol was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact. He was known to waste his H&K rounds by firing them into the air, often at high altitude. Popularity On 4chan's /tv/ (Television and Film) imageboard as well as 8chan's /tv/ and /bane/ boards, CIA is considered one of their most iconic heroes. Numerous tributes and Baneposts have been made in his honor. Notes and theories film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.]] *Even while the plane is being hijacked and SIR?? tries to get CIA's attention, he remains smug towards Bane and continues his interrogation. Why doesn't he realize he is in trouble? The Masketta Man was obviously not just a militia fighter; he was the one who delivered Bane to CIA. Could the explanation lie in Masketta's supernatural abilities of persuasion? *Some fans have argued CIA to possibly be schizophrenic, as he seems to think his pistol is a person. The weapon, ostensibly borrowed from a coworker, is said by CIA to have "a lotta loyalty for a hired gun", and according to CIA, one of the bullets apparently "didn't fly so good". *Due to the magnificent, almost spiritually transcendent dialog from Bravo Nolan, many things about CIA, his ideals and his inner nature is unknown and the subject of much debate between Banescholars. Does he hate big guys, respect them, or have no care for a man's size, physical or otherwise ("You're a big guy" "For you.")? Is he unwittingly used to raise The Fire, or is he a willing participant, regardless of the conflict Bane and CIA share? What is the true nature of the Flight Plan and how much can we really gleam of its listings? The world may never know. *It is theorized by many banescholars that CIA survived the plane crash. The most plausible way for CIA to do this would be that he was able to grab a parachute from the cockpit and jump out before the plane crashed. Others hypothesize that CIA had a parachute hidden underneath his jacket the whole time. Supporting this is the fact that upon closer inspection, the plane seems to be empty when the Wreckage Brother is dropped, indicating CIA and his hired guns may have escaped. It is also possible that his men survived the crash, since they were wearing body armor; however, since CIA was not, his fate is unclear. *Janson from The Skarch Trials bears a striking resemblance to CIA. The film could be a portrayal of Wilson's life after he survived the plane crash. *It is often suggested that CIA is Nolan's in-universe interpretation of Slade Wilson, the infamous hired gun featured in many DC Comics properties. Such is said on account that, in the novelization, CIA is referred to as "Bill Wilson" and shares the same occupation as the masked villain, operating out of the government's hand. *Several characters played by Aidan Gillen in the Baneposting Expanded Universe, such as Stuart Alan Jones, Tommy Carcetti, Charlie Haughey and Janson might be either alter egos adopted by CIA or relatives of CIA. *The Plane Scene itself declares an identity for CIA unrelated to that of Bill Wilson - when played in reverse,The Plane Scene,Nolan et al, 2011 - reversed CIA's post plane repair exchange with Bane sees him declaring himself "Nyav Nye'put" before the big guy. Various possibilities as to the true identity of CIA must be noted in regard to this - Bill Wilson may in fact be CIA's actual civilian identity and "Nyav Nye'put" an Aegean Sea codename; Nyav Nye'put may actually be the civilian name of CIA and "Bill Wilson" an Ettin codename; Nyav Nye'put may be an abstracted figure of a powerful esoterica known truly only to the great Bravo, appropriated into his cinema as a demonstration of worldliness and adopted by CIA as an affectation of his being in charge here. *The etymology behind the name "Wilson" has its origins in English ancestry, which makes sense given Bravo Nolan's English background. However the portion "Wil" in Wilson has Germanic roots which translate to "want" or "desire." This corresponds with the German-make of his firearm, as well as his desire to shoot men before throwing them out of planes, as well as finding Big Guys. See also * Bane * Dr. Pavel * Masketta Man References [Category:People Category:Peopl [[Category:People [[Category:Small g